


Confessions in the Weight Room

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, female bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell!?" she screamed, pulling at the weight. "Are you insane!? You could've killed me!"</p><p>"But didn't." replied the Russian with a cheeky grin. "Besides, why complain? That is baby weight. Is for warm up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Weight Room

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my sister~^^

The sun's barely broken when the curtains to Hana's room are violently pulled back, the accursed rays shining directly in her eyes, making her scream and leap from the bed like a cat doused with ice water. "Wae!?"

"Rise and shine!" Hana can't see who it is, but the thick Russian accent and somehow cheerful disposition at this ungodly hour is easily indentifiable.

"For pete's sake, Zarya, it's like 7am!"

"6am." she corrected. "I let you sleep in. We should've been up for hour ago, but youngsters need sleep."

"Sleep, yes, gomabseubnida, now you're talking sense." Yawning, she pulled the covers over herself, to shield from the wretched sun, and tried to salvage some vestige of sleep.

Hana shrieked a moment later when she was plucked from her bed like a weed. "Put me down, you snow ogre!"

Zarya chuckled and slung the shrieking teenager over her back, whistling a tune from her homeland. 'Children these days.' she thought to herself as the teen swore in Korean. 'Absolutely no drive for fitness.'

-/-/-/-/-

"What did I do to you? Have I hurt you in some way?" Hana pouted as she stood in the watchpoint gym, dressed not in her comfy bunny-themed pajamas, but her bunny-themed workout uniform. There were barely-visible bags under her eyes from her sleep being rudely awakened, and her fierce glare made her look all the more irritated.

"Hurt? Nonsense." Zarya's deep laughter rings in her ears as she stepped out of the locker room all muscles and lycra shorts and bra top and somehow not the least bit tired. "Look at your body; like noodle. You could never hurt me."

'Physically, no.' seethes Hana in her mind, but she keeps that thought to herself. Then she spies the duffel bag in her hands. "What's in there?"

"Glad you ask." From the bag she pulled out a weight that she casually tossed to Hana. Reflexes from years of gaming immediately took over, and she grabbed the weight. And was immediately yanked down to the ground.

"What the hell!?" she screamed, pulling at the weight. "Are you insane!? You could've killed me!"

"But didn't." replied the Russian with a cheeky grin. "Besides, why complain? That is baby weight. Is for warm up."

Hana peered at the side of the weight and nearly had a seizure. "This is 8 kilograms!"

In the end, it took both of Hana's arms to lift the weight, and she set it down after only three curls. Zarya clucked her tongue disapprovingly, but relented, saying that they'd just have to work twice as hard for the rest of the session.

"Next is squats." She reached for a barbell, making the younger girl jump slightly in fear of her throwing it again, but she merely gripped it with one arm ('She can't be human.') and held it out to her.

"Zarya..." Hana said calmly, even though she was on the verge of losing her mind. "That is 100 kilograms. That weighs more than _I_ do."

"Posh of pish. You can handle this. I believe in you." Hana would almost be flattered if she wasn't sure she wouldn't live to see the sunset. "Don't forget. Ass-to-grass."

To say Hana struggled with the weight would be the understatement of the year. It took every ounce of strength she had just to keep a grip on it, and one wrong move would almost surely mean her spine getting knocked out of alignment. The good news is she was certainly ass to grass. With the way the weight was pressing down on her, it was hard for it to be anywhere else.

"You are supposed to lift it!" shouted Zarya in what she assumed must've been an encouraging tone. "Use those arms and heave!"

"Oh, I'm gonna heave, alright!" snapped back the gamer.

After managing to only move the weight a few inches off her back, Zarya pulled the weight off her and demonstrated. "Is easy," she said, squatting and lifting like as though the weight that had nearly killed her was made of styrofoam. "Maybe if time was spent exercising rather than playing games..."

"Do _not_ bring my profession into this!" shouted Hana, reaching 'fed up territory. "Those games are my life, and the reason I'm even an Overwatch agent!"

Zarya frowned, then sighed. "You are right. That was wrong of me to say. Is break time now."

'Thank _everything_.' thought the gamer.

A bright red package was tossed to Hana, making her shriek in surprise, but relaxed when she saw it was only a small rectangle. "What's...what is this?"

"Protein bar." Zarya replied. Reaching back into her bag, she produced her own. "Will add some tone to that noodle body of yours."

A tic broke in Hana's eye, but she kept quiet and ate her 'breakfast'. As much as she hated to admit it, Zarya did have good taste; chocolate and peanut butter.

"Ready for crunches?" asked the Russian.

"Why don't I get the feeling you're talking about snacks?"

Zarya stared at her for a few moments before bursting into laughter. "Oh! Is joke! You are too funny, mladshaya sestra." She motioned to the space on the rubber mat in front of her. "Come, time for laughter is later."

Hana let out a resigned sigh. Taking the position in front of the athlete, she lied back and allowed the older woman to grip her feet. "How many?"

"Twenty."

"You're insane."

"Twenty for warm-up. Then we can get started on _real_ workout."

Hana groaned loudly but relented. The crunches were the easiest part of the 'workout' so far, but she started losing steam around the twelfth. Her whole body shook as she struggled for the next one, before she plopped down onto the mat, exhausted. 

"Come on, not done yet!" barked Zarya. "You have eight more to go! Whip that skinny little body into shape."

"Oh, enough already!" snapped Hana, her patience having officially run out. "I'm a nineteen-year old gamer! You know how good I look compared to the rest of my demographic!?"

Zarya huffed. "Do not get uppity because I want you fit. How can you hope to land good man with a body like string bean?"

"Well, that's not even an issue, because I don't like guys, anyway!"

Silence reigned in the gym. Zarya's jaw grazed the floor, and Hana's cheeks turned bright red as what she just admitted clicked.

"Hana..." whispered Zarya. "You are lesbiyanka?"

The gamer laughed nervously, heart hammering in her chest. "That's seriously the Russian word for 'lesbian'? Kinda uninspired." She received only silence in response. "Okay, so...if you can let me up, I'll go find a hole to crawl in forever."

Hana tried to move but the strongwoman held her down. She was trapped; no way she'd be able to escape her iron grip. 

"Why would mladshaya sestra want to hide in hole?"

She should've kept her mouth shut. She should've known not to lash out. She was worried she'd say or do something stupid. And she had, and now she just wished the last two hours were just some twisted dream and she'd wake up in her room, nice and safe and comfy and away from that look on Zarya's face...

"Hana is Hana, no matter who she loves." The younger girl barely registered the words. Blinking back tears, she looked up to see Zarya giving her a warm smile.

"You...you don't know anything." sniffed the gamer. "Korea isn't exactly what you'd call a paradise for people like me."

"But you are not in Korea. You are with us. With family."

Hana wiped her tears and allowed a small smile to form on her face. "Family, huh?" She thought back on all the time she and the newly-formed Overwatch had spent together. Life-or-death missions, where they always had each other's backs, downtime where they could socialize and interact...like a real family did. Even Zarya, who, granted, had gone about it in a really exhausting way, had wanted to help her.

"Yeah...I guess family's the right word."

"Konechno. Now, up with you. Is time for treadmill."

"What!? You're still gonna make me go through this?"

Zarya laughed and playfully flicked Hana's nose. "Well, we have to change whole regime. Work on getting you body to land good _woman_."

**Author's Note:**

> wae = why
> 
> gomabseubnida = thank you
> 
> mladshaya sestra = younger sister
> 
> lesbiyanka = lesbian
> 
> konechno = of course


End file.
